


His Infinity

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Song fic with Something Just Like This by Coldplay and the Chainsmokers.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	His Infinity

Over and over again, he watched her get left behind by the boys that claimed to love her - at least what you might call love at the age of 17. Her best friend since the age of 2, Spencer Reid was convinced she deserved a superhero. She was the most beautiful girl in school with a desire to travel the world, a brain forever thirsting for knowledge just like his own, the generosity of a mother, so often putting herself last so that others could come before, and the ability to make even the most stoic teacher in the school laugh uncontrollably. Y/N was everything - and she deserved everything.

But she’d rarely ever gotten it. 

No matter what happened, he would be there to pick up the pieces.

“Morning, Spence,” she said solemnly, twirling the numbers into the lock on her locker like a zombie searching for brains. “What’s up?”

He reached into his locker, handing her a large, peppermint mocha frappuccino from Starbucks, which was something he only did when he knew she was sad. “Nothing much. Mom’s doing okay today.” She told him everything, so they both sat out the silence for a moment while she sipped her sweet concoction. 

“Tyler cheated on me.” Spencer knew that; he’d seen them fighting yesterday. But their relationship had become the kind that didn’t require an excess of questions, so he waited for her to continue. “I just don’t understand why this keeps happening to me, Spence. I’m so tired of it. Three boyfriends in three years and they all left me in the dust. There must be something wrong with me.”

Spencer had been listening intently as he always had, but the moment she questioned her worth, his head snapped to attention. “There is nothing wrong with you, do you hear me? Not a damn thing. They’re entitled assholes who want what they want when they want it and have never been told no. You deserve more than that.”

The corner of her lip turned up, whipped cream staining her skin. Without thinking, he reached up wiped the sugar from her lip with the pad of his thumb. “Thanks, Spence. Can we get together tonight? You can see Leo and Ursa Major in the night sky this month. Maybe we can sit on my roof like we used to?”

Spencer smiled. It had been a couple years since they’d climbed up on her roof, but they used to do it all the time. “I’d like that a lot.”

—-

Later than night, Spencer and Y/N climbed onto her roof; her parents handed up a box of donuts, a couple of blankets and a cup of coffee for each of them. For a while, they sat in silence, just looking out as the colors disappeared from the sky and got replaced with swathes of blackness twinkled with occasional sparkles; it was a cloudless night, so after about an hour the sky was sparkling with stars both big and small. 

As she looked up at the sky, Spencer looked at her; to her, the sky was everything and nothing, infinity rolled out over the little people below, but to him, she was everything, deserving of so much more than how she was treated. One day, he hoped she’d find someone who would treasure her like the precious diamond she was. He’d always wanted to be that someone, but she deserved the world - the true definition of a superhero, and he was just the best friend, always there to pick up the pieces of her heart. 

I’ve been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman’s control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don’t see myself upon that list

“I get that we have time,” she said suddenly. “I mean, we’re only 17. We have the world ahead of us, but I just want someone to spend time with, someone that loves me, someone that might occasionally want to kiss me.” Her laugh warmed his heart. “Is that so much to ask?”

Spencer leaned back on his hands and looked toward the sky. “It’s not too much to ask. One day you’ll find it. I just know it. The circumstances just have to be right, you know? Like this.” He lay back against the inclined tiles of the roof of her house and motioned toward the sky with both hands. “There are perfect times to see the stars and the planets, but other times won’t work. It’s the same with relationships. Once the circumstances are right, you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

He’d been paying so much attention to the sky, he hadn’t noticed Y/N lean in until her lips were on his - soft and insistent. “Sorry,” she said. “It’s just…this is the kind of something I’m looking for. Something easy and carefree, like what we have, but I know you don’t like me like that. We’re best friends and I never want to lose that.”

“What makes you think I don’t like you like that?” he asked, astonished that she could ever think that he believed her to be anything less than the most precious jewel in the world. “Y/N, you’re beautiful, intelligent, kind, funny…who wouldn’t love you? I just…I never said anything because you deserve the perfect man and I can’t be that.”

But she said, where’d you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I’m not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss

Her eyes began to water, the stars twinkling within her tears. “Spence, I’m not looking for perfection. I don’t need someone who worships the ground I walk on, or who spoils me, or anything like that. All I want is someone who respects me, can occasionally make me laugh, hold a conversation and if it’s not too much to ask, someone who might want to kiss me every now and then. Someone who won’t keep their feelings from me. Hopefully, someone who can keep it in his pants.” She laughed as a tear fell down her cheek and onto the tile below. “Someone I can watch the stars in silence with and still somehow have a conversation. I want something like this. That’s what’s perfect to me.”

Spencer swallowed hard and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. “I just want you to have someone who sees you like you see the stars.”

“Do you?” she asked softly.

An almost imperceptible nod was shared before she started to outright cry. “That’s all I want.”

Shakily, Spencer reached his arm around her waist and pulled her close, snaking his other hand into her hair and bringing her face to his. “I-I-I can give you that…if you’ll let me.”

Underneath the twinkling lights of the clear night sky, she kissed her superhero, laughing into him as he wiped her tears away. There was no need for Batman or Superman or Hercules or Achilles. All Y/N wanted and needed was sitting right next to her looking at her like she was his infinity.


End file.
